


Those Green Eyes Are My Green Lights(getting agrippa on love)

by gordontingz



Category: Black Clover, Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay Rights, I don’t even go here, M/M, Requited Love, gordon deserves to hold a hand for once in his life, he also wrote this but reparations yknow, i literally made an acct just to post this, literally just doing this bc there’s no other gordon/asta fics, my friend told me they were in love tho, updated to recent eps march 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gordontingz/pseuds/gordontingz
Summary: finally giving gordon nation what they deserved.
Relationships: Gordon Agrippa/Asta
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Asta finally learned to understand Gordon's mumbles, and soon fell in love. Gordon’s unrequited crush was finally returned! They even 😳held hands😳. They had a wonderful and healthy romantic relationship.

The end :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! if ur seeing this i have no idea what it means that u clicked on this fic. as mentioned in tags i have not watched the show and this fic is being posted bc of a joke my friend made while he watched the show but !! if there r any gordon/asta fans out there i hope u enjoyed :D


	2. in my mind 😔✋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bestie watched the recent eps and didn’t like that asta was buff (asta i love ur muscles keep lifting bro)

asta and gordon went on a date, but as asta reached to grab gordon’s hand there was a loud snap.

gordon mumbled out in pain, and they both looked down to see that his hand had been absolutely greebled by the pure strength in asta’s huge hand muscles.


End file.
